


(Cover) Days With You series by JaclynKL

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: AU meet-cute, Veronica has no plans on a Friday night and decides to head to the local video store to rent a movie.





	(Cover) Days With You series by JaclynKL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaclynKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friday Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203248) by [JaclynKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/pseuds/JaclynKL). 



 

* * *

 

            


End file.
